


Tag Team

by blackredpanda



Category: Gods Will Be Watching
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Torture, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: "I don't have a chance if I have to resist this mad man's wrath alone.""Tsk. OK, but this is the last favor I do for you."(Whumptober 2019prompt 4: Human Shield)





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> Slight re-interpretation of the prompt, but I kept thinking about this.

Burden figured he had it easy this time.

Sure, right now he was hanging upside down by his ankles in a torture chamber in one of the Hollistic Empire's prisons, the blood pooling in his head felt like it would start seeping through his face and eyes at any moment, and each breath seemed to give him a teaspoonful of air at best. His hands and legs were also numb from the metal ties biting deep into his wrists and ankles, the better to secure them so Irving could stretch him taut. On top of that, Irving was not a careful torturer, even by the standards of his profession; instead of turning the crank slowly to dislocate Burden's joints one by one and get the answers he wanted, he would tear Burden apart if left to his own devices.

But it was Jack who refused to let that happen.

"Did you dress yourself or did Irving pick your pants for you?" he said, flashing Alexander a grin that was missing a few teeth.

So long as Jack held their hosts' undivided attention, Burden would remain in one piece.

"Come on, give it to me, baby." Even while Alexander was holding his red-hot gauntlet inches from Jack's face, his smile did not waver. There was no way Alexander or Irving could have seen the dread in his eyes.

Burden would have done the same for Jack. He needed Jack to survive the Hollistic Empire's hospitality for fourteen more days, and Jack needed him. They'd worked together for years since Legin, but that had to have nothing to do with it; they'd both learned that from the old sergeant who'd given Burden his name.

He still flinched when the gauntlet descended on Jack's face and the hiss of burning flesh cut through Jack's broken screams.


End file.
